


Leverage

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Shepard need the galaxy to work together to beat the Reapers but the Salarians are being difficult. Turns out all you need to ensure cooperation is the right leverage.





	

Leverage  
Shepard was sitting in the Normandys comm room patiently waiting for the Salarian Dalatrass to answer her call. Normally the fact that the Dalatrass was letting her wait for hours on hold would have annoyed her as useless political power games, however since after her decision to cure the Genophage she had expected nothing else.

So, she had her people bring in a chair in which she relaxed, whilst she catched up on her seemingly endless piles of paperwork via her Omni-Tool.   
Finally, after more than three hours of waiting a tone from the terminal next to her signaled, that the call was about to be picked up. In one fluid movement, the Commander rose from her chair picking up the special datapad Liara had prepared for this meeting.

“Shepard what do you want? You know not to expect any help from the Salarian Union after your regrettable decision so why waste both our times with a useless call to plead for our help.” Linron wasted no time verbally attacking Shepard with an extremely hostile tone the moment the connection was established.  
But the Dalatrass was not the only one capable of playing power games so with a smug smirk in her face Shepard answered. “Dalatrass first off the correct salutation is Spectre and as for the reason of this call it is about coordinating the Salarian aid for both the crucible and the united military command.”

Her answer made Linron only angrier. “You insolent human I already told you that your decision of curing the Genophage meant an end of all Salarian support. The blood of my people will be on your hands so what could you possibly offer to make me reverse my position?”

Shepard didn’t answer her but instead pressed a button on her Omni-Tool which started a video recording.  
In the recording, several naked Yahg could be seen sitting in glass fronted cells while the recording of a STG scientist played. “Species 732 the Yahg has been authorized for covert uplift. They are ideal candidates for expanding Salarian influence with full deniability. The risk is minimal.” 

After the video ended Shepard could have sworn, that the Dalatrass looked a couple of shades paler than before. “Where did you get this? It…it could be a fabrication.”  
Shepard’s smirk just widened while she calmly started talking. “Dalatrass Linron what do you think the galaxy will think of this? Seems as if the Salarian Union is not capable of learning from past mistakes. I think the Asari are going to dislike this the most. They are really big on not repeating the mistakes of the past.” She shortly paused for dramatic effect before starting to read from the datapad she held in her hands. “Project Gaia, a bioweapon created to kill Humans with a 90% death rate. Project Fleetfall, a programming flaw inserted into Turian military ships that would a specific virus to overload and detonate all Hierarchy ships bigger than a corvette. Oh, the Turians won’t like that will they? I could go on but I think you get my point, don’t you?”  
Dalatrass Linron was now visibly distressed and almost shaking from both suppressed anger and fear. “Where did you get this and what are your demands?” She had no way out except giving the Spectre what she wanted. If any of these documents ever got into the public eye the damage to the Salarian Union would be unprecedented, they even could lose their council positon. 

“My demands are easy really. Total and unconditional support from the Salarian Union for the war effort. That means your fleets, your Armies, the STG and as many resources and scientists as possible for the Crucible project. As to your concerns about the source of my information let’s just say I am well connected and have many Friends.” Shepard didn’t even bother hiding her victorious grin at having backed the Salarians in a corner with no way out except the one she gave them.   
“Fine we will give you what you want but don’t think for one second either me or the Union will forget this Shepard. You will come to regret your blackmail.” With these words an angry Dalatrass abruptly terminated the connection, leaving an extremely satisfied Shepard to continue planning how to win this damned war with the Reapers. She had marriage, old age and little blue children to look forward to after all. And if she had to blackmail the entire galaxy to get what she needed to make that future come true she would do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it regrettable, both that Liaras Shadow Broker resources are ot really utilized by Shepard and that Shepard just accepted whatever the people in charge would tell her instead of using all means necessary to ensure victory.


End file.
